The present invention is directed to a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum botanically classified as Dendranthema grandiflora. The varietal denomination of the new chrysanthemum is `Mari Time`.
The female parent of the new variety is the variety known as `Miramar` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,469) and the male parent is an undistributed variety identified as P12-90. The new variety has been asexually reproduced by vegetative cuttings in Ventura County, Calif. and the distinguishing characteristics are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.